supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Mario (SSBB)
:Este articulo es sobre la aparición en Mario en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Para información general del personaje, véase: Mario. Mario (マリオ Mario) es un personaje jugable de Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Vuelve a aparecer en la serie Super Smash Bros. como un personaje inicial, siendo como ya costumbre el personaje más balanceado del juego. Él es el icono de la compañía Nintendo, apareciendo en los videojuegos de su mismo nombre. Su voz en los videojuegos la realiza Charles Martinet. Los movimientos de Mario con respecto a su anterior aparición en Super Smash Bros. Melee se mantienen sin cambios mayores, a excepción de su movimiento especial hacia abajo, que paso a ser el ACUAC, siendo su Tornado Mario ahora su ataque aéreo inferior. Con esto, Mario es el único personaje que cambia un movimiento especial a uno de tipo normal. Mario está actualmente en la posición número 31 de la tier list del juego, en la sección E. Aunque tiene movimientos rápidos y buenas habilidades de K.O., tiene problemas con aquellos personajes de mayor alcance y/o movilidad (como Marth o Meta Knight) y es fácilmente derrotado debido a su predecible método de recuperación. Atributos Mario es perfecto para aquellos personajes que empiezan a jugar en Brawl. Esto es debido a que todas sus características y movimientos están sumamente balanceados, . Es un personaje de peso mediano y estatura relativamente baja. Aunque es muy balanceado, tiene ciertos defectos. Uno de ellos es su posibilidad de terminar fácilmente al oponente. Sus únicos ataques que pueden noquear de forma confiable bajo los 150% de daño son su Smash lateral y superior. Otra posibilidades de ganar son más complicadas. Por ejemplo, su ataque aéreo hacia adelante es un potente Smash meteórico, pero tiene un retraso notable y no siempre es posible conectarlo correctamente, por lo que sólo resulta con un knockback lateral no muy potente. Su lanzamiento trasero tiene un buen knockback, pero sólo noquea cuando se realiza al borde del escenario y con daño relativamente alot, siendo fácilmente evitado sin estas condiciones. El hecho que sólo algunos ataques Smash sean buenos exterminadores hace que sea un personaje poco viable en combates. A pesar de esto, Mario tiene ataques Smash y aéreos bastante rápidos. Su movimiento especial lateral, la capa, permite girar a los oponentes y es un reflector de proyectiles. También lo impulsa un poco al usarse en el aire. Su especial normal, bola de fuego, puede usarse seguidamente para molestar al oponente y detener su corrida hacia el usuario. También es útil para obstaculizar la recuperación del oponente al escenario. Su ACUAC, movimiento especial inferior, tiene que cargarse y no hace daño, pero empuja al oponente (y varios objetos) hacia adelante, similar a Kyogre o la pistola agua de Squirtle. Esto puede usarse para evitar la recuperación de ciertos personajes, como el ataque circular de Link. Puede dificultar la recuperación de ciertos personajes, pero para otros sólo es una molestia menor. Un problema del ACUAC es su tiempo de carga el cual es considerable, y si no es cargado completamente es poco útil. Excluyendo su bola de fuego y el ACUAC, sus ataques tienen muy poco alcance. Para volver al escenario, puede saltar por las paredes y usar la capa, acompañado del Súper Salto Puñetazo. Sin embargo, su súper salto puñetazo es pobre en general y tiene un trayectoria predecible (vertical y ligeramente en diagonal), por lo que es fácil evitar su regreso. Su ACUAC puede también ser usado para un recuperación lateral si se usa en el aire estando completamente cargado. Cambios de Melee a Brawl Mario ha tenido bastantes cambios con respecto a Melee, la mayoría empeorando su forma de juego. Es más complicado realizar combinaciones de ataque, debido a su poca posibilidad de retroceder al enemigo. También, varios de sus ataques producen menor daño y/o tienen menos alcance, como por ejemplo su bola de fuego. Mario también es un poco más pequeño con respecto a Melee. Su nuevo movimiento especial, el ACUAC, y su aéreo inferior, Tornado Mario, hacen que le sea más difícil volver al escenario debido a que ya no puede elevarse mediante el uso de éste último. Su capa ya no sirve para evitar que el personaje vuelva al escenario (debido a que ahora es más automático), pero le es más fácil interrumpir al oponente y es útil como método de recuperación. Su aéreo neutral es mucho más débil, y su aéreo delantero debe ser conectado en un punto en específico para ser meteórico. Sin embargo, es mucho más seguro realizar el smash meteórico debido a su lenta velocidad de caída. Su aéreo hacia atrás es ahora más fuerte. Su lanzamiento hacia atrás es más vertical que horizontal (como el de Dr. Mario en Melee), pero es mucho más débil. Su Smash lateral es más difícil de conectar en el punto específico, pero en cambio es más potente en el punto "malo", pudiendo noquear al enemigo bajo de 150%. En el aspecto visual, Mario ha sido actualizado gráficamente, siendo su vestuario (principalmente su overol) más realista y detallado. Sus bolas de fuego también sufren este cambio realista. Su actor de voz es el mismo que Melee (Charles Martinet), pero ahora tiene una nueva serie de frases y voces, dejando atrás el reciclaje de secuencias de voz de Super Mario 64 como se había hecho anteriormente. La animación de su aéreo trasero es la misma de su aéreo delantero del SSB original. Ya no habla cuando realiza un salto y el "sonido de salto" de Super Mario Bros. varía según la altura. Movimientos Ataques terrestres Normales *Ataque normal: Realiza un puñetazo con la derecha (3%), luego otro con la izquierda (2%) y después realiza una patada con su pie derecho (4%). Combinación básica de golpes. Es igual a su animación de ataque en Super Mario 64. *Ataque rápido: Se desliza hacia adelante con ambos pies. Igual que en Super Mario 64. 7-9% de daño (dependiendo de donde se conecte). *Fuerte lateral: Una patada con su pie derecho. Puede inclinarse mediante el stick. En cualquier inclinación hace 8%. *Fuerte superior: Un uppercut mientras gira. Similar a un movimiento de Super Mario RPG. Perfecto para combinar con ataques aéreos. 7% de daño. *Fuerte inferior: Barre con su pie mientras gira. Baja posibilidad de derribo y poco alcance. 5% si conecta con la pierna, 7% con el pie. Smash *Lateral: Retrocede un poco y se inclina hacia adelante, alargando su brazo mientras realiza un explosión de fuego en su palma. Uno de los mejores movimientos de Mario para eliminar al oponente. Es bastante rápido su realización, pero su retraso final es muy notorio. Es más poderoso cuando es conectado correctamente. El daño que produce este ataque depende de muchas cosas: en que punto se conecte, en que angulo de inclinación y de cuan cargado este. Entre 13 (inclinado hacia abajo, conectando sólo con la mano) y 25% (inclinado hacia arriba, totalmente cargado y conectado con la explosión) de daño. *Superior: Un cabezazo que envía a los oponente hacia arriba. Bastante rápido y un sólo un pequeño retraso al terminar. Buen knockback, pero algo inferior tomando en cuenta que es un Smash superior. 14-20% de daño. *Inferior: Realiza una especie de movimiento de breakdance con sus pies. Basado en uno de sus movimientos en Super Mario 64. Al igual que el anterior, es bastante veloz y mínimo retraso final, pero poco fiable para noquear al oponente. Realiza dos golpes que producen diferente daño. 15-21% el primero y de 12-17% el segundo. Ataques aéreos *Normal: Una patada normal. Rápido de ejecutar, pero débil en cuanto a knockback y poco alcance. De 5-10% según como se conecte. *Hacia adelante: Un puñetazo hacia adelante que se dirige posteriormente hacia abajo, dibujando una especia de arco. Es un lento Smash meteórico si es conectado correctamente. Si no es realizado de esa forma, resulta en un ataque que envía al oponente en dirección horizontal y con un knockback decente. 12% de daño. *Hacia atrás: Gira y realiza una patada hacia atrás. Muy similar a su aéreo hacia adelante de el original Smash Bros.. Muy rápido y con un alcance decente. Relativamente poderoso, "noqueable" en porcentajes altos. 12% de daño. *Superior: Realiza un salto mortal y realiza una patada hacia arriba. Lento al realizarse y al terminar. 11% de daño. *Inferior: Gira mientras extiende sus brazos, golpeando hacia sus lados. Es el tornado Mario pero con ciertas diferencias, como el hecho de no poder elevarse al usarse. Mucho más rápido que su versión original, pero con un retraso notable. Realiza múltiples golpes consecutivos, 10% al conectarse completamente. Agarres y Lanzamientos *Agarre normal: Usa sus dos manos para agarrar al oponente. *Agarre corriendo: Se lanza hacia adelante extendiendo sus dos brazos. *Golpiza: Un cabezazo muy lento. Una de las golpizas más lentas del juego. 3% de daño cada cabezazo. *Lanzamiento delantero: Mario gira sobre si mismo una vez y lanza al oponente hacia adelante. Knockback bastante débil, tomando en cuenta que es un lanzamiento. 9% de daño. *Lanzamiento trasero: Mario gira sobre si mismo varias veces y lanza al oponente hacia atrás. Es similar a un movimiento del mismo personaje en Super Mario 64, cuando debe enviar a Bowser hacia unas bombas para derrotarlo. Aunque es un lanzamiento algo lento, es muy útil debido a que golpea a los enemigos cercanos con el oponente a quién agarra, produciendo 8% de daño. Es el lanzamiento más poderoso de Mario, en cuanto a daño (12%) y a knockback. *Lanzamiento hacia arriba: Lanza al oponente hacia arriba con sus dos manos. 8% de daño. *Lanzamiento hacia abajo: Envía al oponente a chocar con el piso. Bajo knockback y potencia, perfecto para combinarlo con otros ataques. Es el lanzamiento más débil de Mario, 6% de daño. Movimientos especiales Otros Entrada Sale de un tubo verde del universo Mario mientras dice "Let's-a go!". Burlas *Arriba: Realiza un animación similar a cuando se convierte en Super Mario en Super Mario Bros., y luego vuelve a la normalidad. Se oyen los mismos sonidos que cuando Mario usaba los tubos para cambiar de tamaño en Super Mario 64. Es la misma burla de SSB' y ''Melee. *Abajo: Gira en el aire y cae sobre su espalda estirando sus pies hacia arriba, imitando la animación de muerte de Mario en Donkey Kong. *Lateral: Se quita el sombrero, gira una vez y se lo vuelve a poner, similar a su animación al terminar un nivel en New Super Mario Bros.. Rol en el emisario subespacial thumb|320px|Mario en el [[ESE.]] Al inicio del emisario, Mario y Kirby son lanzados al estadio aéreo, en donde vuelven a la vida y tienen una pelea amistosa. Al terminar la pelea, el luchador ganador (Mario o Kirby, según haya elegido el jugador) revive al perdedor y se dan la mano y ambos saludan al público. De repente, unas nubes rojas aparecen sobre el estadio acompañados del Hal Abarda. La nave libera una gran cantidad de peste violeta y se forma de ella una multitud de primidos. Las princesas Zelda y Peach, quienes estaban viendo el combate, ayudan a los combatientes a derrotar a todos los enemigos, en lo que al suceder aparece el ministro antiguo. Al ver que dos R.O.B.s instalan una bomba subespacial, Mario trata de detenerlos, pero es enviado a volar con una bala de cañón, convirtiéndose nuevamente en trofeo. Al caer al reino del cielo, Pit lo encuentra y lo revive. Al contarle lo sucedido, Mario y Pit forman un equipo y siguen su viaje. Cuando ellos llegan a tierra, pelean contra los primidos en el llano y se encuentran nuevamente con el ministro antiguo, pero este nuevamente escapa, por lo que siguen con su viaje. Paleta de colores frame|center|Paleta de colores de Mario en SSBB. Información de trofeos (en inglés) Mario 120px|thumb|Mario Desbloquear: Termina el modo Clásico con Mario. ;Mario :A familiar overall-clad figure who is Nintendo's flagship character. His courage and jumping ability have seen him through countless adventures. He's a multitalented plumber with the knowledge of a physician, a top-notch golfer, and a veteran tennis umpire. Is his jumping prowess a boon from his girder-climbing days? :*NES: Donkey Kong :*NES: Super Mario Bros. Mario Final 120px|thumb|left|Mario Final Desbloquear: Termina el modo All-Star con Mario. ;Mario Finale :Mario with a Smash Ball, unleashing his ultimate attack. The twin dragons of flame he releases wallop all characters in range. The flames spread up and down, so it's best to release them from the edge of the screen at an appropriate height. His flaming eyes are proof of his excitement for this explosive attack. :*Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl Mario (futbolista) 120px|thumb|Mario (futbolista) Desbloquear: Termina el modo Clásico en dificultad "Muy difícil". ;Striker Mario :A team captain in Super Mario Strikers, which features combat- style soccer that allows fighting and items. Mario proves to be a great all-around player, well balanced on offense and defense, and he wields a critical shot—the Mega Strike—that can chalk up a maximum of six goals! Mario is easily identified by the "M" marks on his spikes. :*GCN: Mario Smash Football :*Wii: Mario Strikers Charged Football Paper Mario 120px|thumb|left|Paper Mario Desbloquear: Termina el modo Clásico con todos los personajes. ;Paper Mario :A legendary hero whose adventure unfolds when he sets out to rescue Princess Peach from the nefarious clutches of Count Bleck. He has the ability to flip the world from 2-D to 3-D and back again. If he grabs a Mega Star, he'll transform into a pixelated giant Mario. In this state, he's invulnerable and capable of stomping through enemies and obstacles with ease. :*Wii: Super Paper Mario Bebé Mario 120px|thumb|Bebé Mario Desbloquear: Al azar ;Baby Mario :Mario as a baby...a crybaby at that. Even then he wore overalls, and we can see the trademark red hat at this young age. Everyone's favorite hero was riding Yoshi and adventuring from his youngest days, and even as a baby it's clear that Mario had quite the nose. :*SNES: Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island :*DS: Yoshi's Island DS Véase también